Digimon Tri: The Last Order
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: Sequel of Hope become Wrath and Despair. The DigiDestineds are facing a new kind of threat in the Digital World when they learn that The Order are beginning to crumble. Can the DigiDestineds find The Last Order? Also this story is cross reference between Star Wars and Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **This is sequel of Hope become Wrath and Despair, I know this story contain some spoiler alert from my other story, like Hope become Wrath and Despair that never revealed, but don't worry. I'm still working on my Digimon: Hope become Wrath and Despair, knowing it's take time to create that story. Okay? Now enjoy this prologue and this story, knowing it contain some spoiler alert. so enjoy.**

Prologue:

Ange have finally return home from his work when he coming home at half 7 when he got a job long ago from 6 o'clock in the morning toward half 7 at night. Ange remove his coat and place onto his coat peg and remove his shoes and replace with slipper in snow white colour. Just before he went to the living when he got interrupted when someone is working in the kitchen stand.

"I see you working so hard, knowing that your boss wanted an excellent image of you from your photo display, hmm?"

Ange look at his left hand side and a woman whose equal size to Ange who have long blonde hair that lower down toward her back with sapphire blue eyes are excellent feature on her cheek bone on her like an angel and wear white top with light pink jean with flurry white slippers on her, when Ange look at her figure. In fact that both of them are not human, they were once Digimon, Angemon and Angewomon when both of them, were transmigration into human, well humanoid, knowing they're half human and half Angel Digimon in the Digital World. They learn so well when their partners taught them about how to survive as a human, except they got some very difficult problem when the others DigiDestineds taught them everything about how to adapt and learn how to control them for the past months and slightly year to mastering their human ability.

Once they finally learn their human ability, the DigiDestineds have decided to find them a job and yet, Ange, Angemon human name have found a proper as a male model, that the company have personal interesting on Angemon personal feature that he could be the best men for taking a job as a male model while the photographer take so many photo of him that many people across the worlds will amaze and addicted on Angemon personal feature since he got a job, for a long time.

"You could say that," he replied to her, knowing he's half human that he still have orange hair that lower toward his back with same eye colour from Angewomon with stunning excellent feature on him since both he and Angewomon are now half human since they were bestow from the god itself they reverted back in the Digital World. "Either way the boss love my purpose look, including some girls love my feature."

Angewomon giggle out to him. "Of course you do, silly," she smile upon him while she doing the dishes and put the plate away. "Besides, you did an amazing to be the first Digimon model in history."

"Will, the first be harsh, but we both first to become humanoid, since we defeated that toughest foe in the Digital World," Angemon said to her, remember from his past including Angewomon as well.

Ever since they defeated Angarmon, the head of the authority of the Dark Area and the Seven Demon Lord, knowing that Digimon is their toughest foe they ever defeated him since the Empire is now no more in the Digital World, knowing they almost won the war in the Digital World. But it's just the beginning when the Order have entering the war while the remained Angarmon Empire is still in large in the Digital World long ago, but it's now, no more. Since the DigiDestineds and The Order have won the war.

"True," she agree with him. "Either way, our partners did amazing for getting their new life, including they make an excellent couple."

Ange giggle out. "True, but if we got time so that me and you are having some romantic theme, you know what I'm saying."

"Not right about now, silly," Angewomon replied to him, knowing the two of them are getting on with each other when she smile upon him. "We could have our own, when the time is right for us. But still, I'm worried on him."

Angewomon is getting very consulting when Ange approach her, knowing Angewomon is now Grace when Kari give her own nickname to her, when she was Gatomon long ago. Ange is very worried on her, knowing it doesn't look good from what he saw upon her.

"Did you talk to him?" he ask her when she look at her.

"I did," she replied to him. "But only a little, that he won't talk to me to know what happen since the moment he arrive back from school."

"Let me talk to him," he said to him. "Knowing we're official guardian to look after him since what happen long ago was a nightmare to us."

Angewomon "Grace" sigh out from her mouth. "I know," she said to him, knowing what happen in the past, was so hard to forget from the great tragedy. "Ever since we promise to look after him when he was baby, our job is to raise him, knowing he's one of the family we promise to look after him since . . ."

"I know," Ange hug her, knowing he understand what happen in the past. "That's why, we have no choice but to raise him as our own. Knowing we understand about human develop and we learn how to raise it since our partner taught us everything as we know. But for now, we have to look after him, knowing we're guardian and his protectors."

"Well yes," Angewomon said to him, while Ange hug her. "I know that we made a promise to them to look after him."

"Don't be over panic," Ange said by calming her down. "Let me talk to him, to know what went wrong."

"I hope so," she said to him. "I hope it's for the best to know what's went wrong with him."

"I know what I'm going to do," he said to her, when Angewomon slightly said to him when Ange halt her. "Relax. I know what I'm doing, so just relax to let me do all the talking."

And with that Angewomon have no further choice but accept Ange to speak to him, so that they can find out what's wrong with him, hoping they can figure what wrong with him when Ange is going to speak to him.

* * *

In a single bedroom, there is an 11 years boy with fair colour with slightly wavy blonde hair with bright blue eyes on him. He's wearing black shirt with yellow highlight with brown vest on him with yellow short with white sock on him with single green wristband on his right arm. His sneaker is green and white along with dark green soles were outside his room after he come in from school. His name is Torajrio, Torajrio Takaiyuma, son of both of his parents, Magnus and Miyako Takariyuma, member of the Order and former DigiDestineds of the Order when his Parents have heard The Call, long ago in the Digital World when they were chosen.

Torajrio have no fatal memory of his parents, except he saw them in photo, when he look at it and see his parents and see his mother, Miyako, hold him as a baby and his father Marcus, standing right next to her at the hospital along with his cousins and his great auntie Nancy/Natsuko are gathering together to take a photo and his auntie, Nova Takariyuma. Torajrio is wonder what happen to them, knowing he have no memory of them, except detail about them when his cousin said to him, including Ange and Grace which he know that both of them are Digimon, also known as Angemon and Angewomon.

Once he look at the old photo for few second when he heard someone is knock at the door when he called out.

"Come in," he respond to it when the door is open and inside it was Ange, also known as Angemon in his human form. When Ange enter Torajrio's room and see that his room is stay the same and see a single wardrobe along with his desk for his work, including multiple art drawing that Torajrio is terrific artist since he attending art school for his best work and met a friend in his class and also he saw a single laptop on his desk for his study.

Once he's enter Torajrio room when he approach when he said to him. "Hey, Torajrio."

"Hey, Ange," he said to him.

"How is school?" he asking him.

"Not much," he replied to him. "It's just the same old basic, like the same old routine."

"Tell me about it," Ange remember his partner, Takeru, back then when he was a Patamon that he spending watching in school, and end up completely boring to see his partner doing but lesson, except sport such as basketball. "Anyway, Angewomon told me that you got some problem that you refuse to speak to her, knowing something is wrong."

"It nothing to talk about it," he refuse to talk about when he's still looking at the photo of his parents. When Ange secretly look at Torajrio face and see something is not right on him, when Torajrio see Angemon curiously. "Hey! What if your curious-look upon you, okay?"

"Oh nothing," he replied to him. "I just worried everything is okay, knowing you getting odd for the time being."

"Again with the odd theory," Torajrio whine out from Ange odd-theory words, knowing it really annoy him. "Seriously Ange, everything time you said that, it's annoyed me."

Ange softly laugh out. "Sorry about it. I'm just messing with you," he rubbing Torajrio's hair for teasing and playing with him until he said to him, knowing his hunch was correct from the beginning when he got in. "Now, I understand you wanted to know what happen to your parents, am I right?"

When a shock come by on Torajrio, knowing Ange is onto something when quickly replied without saying a single a word to him.

"I don't know what are talking about it," he's playing dumb, but Ange is not buying it.

"Come on, Tora," Ange is using his nickname to tease him. "I know you what to know what happen to your parents when you were a baby in your time. I understand you miss them since you no living memory of them. So tell me, what's bugging you?"

Until Torajrio have no choice but to confess to him, knowing Ange is like a father-figure to him. "Alright," he said to him. "I just want to know what my parents. My friends asking tons of question to know my parents that I have no memory about them, that they believe I'm orphan without no parents to raise me."

Ange look at him when he exhale his breath from his mouth, knowing he was there no longer and yet it's not looking so good at all since what happen in 2005. Behind them, Angewomon is watching them, knowing she too know what happen in the past, and yet that past is the most unforgotten when she witness long ago that make her heart broken.

"Ange?" Torajrio said to him. When Ange look up and see an excellent similar resemble on Magnus since he met him long ago when he was Patamon when his partner was 11 years old. "Tell me, what happen to my parents, I need to know what happen to them. Knowing I hearing so many voices inside my head!"

"Voice?" Ange is slightly confusing from him when he puzzle him.

"Yeah," he rephrase to him. "Voices, those voices wouldn't go away. I know a read a book called Schizophrenia, a type mental disorder problem to hearing voices inside any people from those who can't hear it. I read that page, that pages is making me thinking, I'd having it. Is that what happen to my parents? Are those two got Schizophrenia like I do too?"

Ange is now very confusing when he laugh out that making Tora and Angewomon is slightly confusing when Ange stop laugh for few second when he said to him to make thing right.

"Torajrio," he said to him from his misunderstanding, "You did have Schizo-whatever that name is."

"It Schizophrenia," he renounce to him, when fawn at him.

"Oh right," he chuckle, "sorry. Anyway, your parents didn't have inside from him. But what they do have, The Call."

"The Call?"

"Do you remember when your cousins told you about so many Digital Life Form that no one never seen before?"

"Um . . ." Torajrio remember from his cousin spoken about it. "Yeah, I do remember some of them, when cousin Takeru speak to me about it."

"Well the Digital World, they have the religion group called The Order."

"The Order?" Again Tora is not familiar with those words.

"Warrior protector of the peace," Ange explain to him. "Your parents were proud warriors from their when both of them are very close from their public views. The Order protect the Digital World, well, so many years since I know about them."

"Any my parents are The Order?"

"Order Knight," he clarified to him. "Your parents are the best warrior I'd ever saw them when I was a Patamon long ago."

"And I was Gatomon, long ago," Angewomon said to him when she's standing behind Ange and Torajrio, for observing viewing on those two are having their conversation.

"The point is Torajrio, your parents love you when you were baby, that why's your mother ask us to raise you. . ."

"Hold on," Torajrio halt him. "My mother told you to raise me?" he exclaimed out. "How come you never told me?"

"We didn't want you freak out," Ange replied to him. "Knowing it is our jobs to raise you that's all."

"Does that mean that my parents were," until a single shard of tears coming down from his eyes that he believe that his parents are dead, from his beginning. That's why his great auntie Nancy/Natsuko refuse talk about it including his cousins about his parents that his parents are dead when he was baby. Ange know the guilt on him, knowing he reminded himself when his partner Takeru from his sorrow guilt, long ago until he's fully pledge DigiDestineds of DigiDestineds of Hope.

Ange exhale his breath when he look at Angemon who's now Grace when Kari call her long ago when she give him a confirm nod that it is time to tell him the truth about what happen to Magnus and Miyako and of course Nova. When Ange look back at Torajrio when he said to him.

"Torajrio," he said to him when he look at him and see watery tear coming from his eyes. "It's time to tell you what happen to your families, long ago in the years 2005. That years is where your parents is no more."

And with that, Ange is begin a story, about what happen to Torajrio's families in the years 2005, where the DigiDestineds are facing their new destiny have unleashed in the Digital World and finding the Last Order.

* * *

 **Yes, Angemon and Angewomon are now half human, I can't tell that part because like I said that it take a long time in Hope become Wrath and Despair so that how Angemon and Angewomon become Humanoid when Takeru and Hikari name their partner as Ange and Grace. And also that Torajiro is name after Digimon Unveirse in App Digimon as Torajrio 'Astra' Asuka. That Magnus and Miyako have decided to have one single child. I can't tell how they decided, but it remain to be a secret.**

 **Also this chapter is just a prologue the next chapter is going to take a while so when Ange is going to explain to Torajiro about what happen to his parents and what happen in 2005 in Digimon Tri.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tri**_

 _ **It's been a weeks since I publish that chapter, well, prolong you know what I mean that since I publish it. So, enjoy this chapter story that I work so hard to make this story.**_

Chapter 1: 3 Years in the Human World

It's been 3 years since what happen in the Digital World when Angarmon have finally defeated by the DigiDestineds and the Order when his reign of his Empire was destroyed, but the war is still in large that most part in the Digital World are still under threat since the war is still utter chaos. The DigiDestineds have decided to return home, while The Order along with Armour Clones to stop remaining Empire in the name of Lord Angarmon. Their Digimon have decided to stay put in the Digital World, except Patamon and Gatomon, who's now half human when their body is somehow trans-morphism when their body is altar into half Digimon and half human to make them humanoid. That they decided to spend more time in the human world, to feel what it is like to become human.

As for Takeru/TK: he finally free from is endless nightmare from Angarmon and manipulation control of Daemon that consume him to do his bidding and finally pledge, official pledge himself as the DigiDestineds of Hope. Knowing that Hope was the Last Traits of the 12th Crests, created by Five Legendry Crests, the Crest of Joy.

He know made an official girlfriends to Hikari/Kari, knowing that both of them wielding Light and Hope knowing they made an excellent couple to them. As for Davis, he decided to play cool, knowing he's way off his hook since he over jealously that he wanted Hikari/Kari to be his girlfriend that he's way over his limit, so Davis officially apologise to him for being stupid, reckless and of course jealously. So he decide to find another girl from his taste from what he like the most of it. But in the end, he decided to have a friend on them, knowing those two are making excellent couple of TK and Kari.

The DigiDestineds have finally have peace in their life, knowing they're having their excellent life to reschedule their lesson and their life, well, apart from they taught Angemon and Angewomon when thing are mess up and try to find a place for them when one of them, a member of the Order who thought he was dead, that he give Angemon and Angemon his own home when another Order who give them their fake name, which Takeru name him Ange and Kari name Grace that Angewomon is looking amazing grace when she first saw her years. So that it's perfect for them and also practice how to preform to become a human and yet it's going take time to clear everything out on them, which it going to take a while on them.

3 years since the DigiDestineds are having excellent life in their home, until a reunion take place when Magnus and his wife Miyako have finally comeback, instead they're got a bigger new that Miyako is now pregnant, for the first time in history that they'd decided that they're child is going to remain here, until after months later that she goes to labour when his family and the DigiDestineds are arrive at the hospital and she give birth to a baby boy. Magnus and Miyako are very happy to be official parents and Nova is now official an auntie when a name was given to the rest of them that the baby name is Torajrio, name after someone whose member of the Order, the original when Magnus and others went to the Digital World long before the DigiDestineds. Nova was very happy to name someone, who happen to be her friend and her 'boyfriend' when two of them are very close from that time, before fate have struck upon him.

Nova is very happy that her brother and sister-in-law name someone whose member of the Order, that she's very happy to have his name.

The DigiDestineds are very excited and congratulation to Magnus and Miyako that both of them are going to be proud family to them to raise the little one. Soon after that Magnus had to go back to the Digital World, more troubling since the war is continually raging on. While Miyako is decided to stay put to look after the little one, waiting for his daddy return.

The DigiDestineds are very happy, knowing it's a miracle to see Miyako and Magnus had their first child, knowing this Torajiro is going to be the Next Order, but Nova countered said to them that they decided that the baby is going to have a better life in their hometown, without becoming the Next Order. Which its make a sudden react on the DigiDestineds that they're very surprising including Ange and Grace.

* * *

"Really?" Torajiro is little bit surprise from what Ange said that his parents have decided that their son is going to have a better life, when Ange nod to him. "Whoa," he seem surprising. "Who know my parents can be overprotecting of me, knowing they don't want be to the Next Order. Talk about overprotecting and they name me, name something else who usually member of the Order was that true?"

"It is," Angewomon 'Grace' said to him, knowing she stood watch outside his room. "Your parents name someone who is a close friend to the Order, who is cheeky, cunning and very kind from what they said to me, long ago."

"And Torajiro is a person who name after someone who is close friend to my family? Sound logic, but I'll get use of it," Torajiro gladly accepted to have that name knowing Torajiro is stand for 'Tiger' and also 'Next son,' knowing that is his biological name stand for, was good cool name. "But still, why would my father went to the Digital World and never come back, sound like my father caught up big name, you know what I'd meant."

"True," Ange agree with him, knowing that Magnus is always busying in the Digital World, until tragedy take place on him and Angewomon as well. "But that what happen since after you were born."

"What do you mean exactly?"

As Ange continually tell what happen after Torajiro was born.

* * *

Miyako got little bit coping problem, knowing that raising her own baby that led into trouble that knowing her husband is still busying in the Digital World since the war is still loose that her baby is going to be a normal person without involve as one chosen in the Digital World. Ever since she decide to let go of her partners, Patamon and Gatomon with both special rings on them when she given them to Kari/Hikari that she got more light then she were once was long ago. So that she's decided to let her partners and giving to her to make her an official partners to them and TK/Takeru got another partner, Yugi's partner, NeoPatamon that TK/Takeru have pledge honour to look after Yugi's partner, knowing both he and Yugi got same issue from the past that both of them are pound brother-in-arm.

She did change little Torajiro's diaper and also feeding him with formula, that her body is composting data that she's half human and half data, that she's spend more time in the Digital World as much longer, she that she can't breast feeding to him. Until Natsuko/Nancy, TK/Takeru and Yamato/Matt's mother who comes around to help her nieces-in-laws about raising them in proper care knowing she raise two boys when they were baby in their time before the divorce take place on them.

Natsuko taught her everything about raising and looking after him, knowing every child need a loving parents, and loving mother or father to look after them and yes, it is difficult to raise them in general needed. But thanks Natsuko/Nancy, that Miyako found helper for her so that Nancy can come around to her place, whatever she want to go in general needed as a life saver that Nancy know how to raise to kids, especially babies.

Miyako got a good life to raise her first child, Magnus little son and mummy special little guy, knowing their first child is going to have amazing life in the human world, without becoming the next generation Order, knowing that Torajiro could be the next in line to be The Next Order.

* * *

Later in the Digital World, when something went wrong that none of the DigiDestineds didn't what happen since they return home for the past 3 years since the war is continually engage, since Magnus and the others Orders against the remaining of Angarmon.

It was very heavy rain in the Digital World, where the tree are sock along with their leaves and brushes. Mud is now squash and icky like a bog. The cloud is now dark pale grey without a single sound in the Digital World, except massive on rain falling down from the sky like rattle sound. No Digimon, nor the sound of flying Digimon have enter the forest since the war is continually loose when the Order and the Digital Clones are doing what they can to secure the Digital World, as long as they protecting the Remaining Celestials in the name of the Order.

When suddenly, a quickly dash, running though the rain making slightly rustling noise. A person who continually running, running forever stop that something is chasing it whatever that it won't stop whatever reason. A coat cloak person is continually running when it hear something from its behind that HE'S coming and yet it's not what it's going to do since the wrong won't have since the dreadful assault was invoke in the Digital World. It continually running in non-stop without getting a rest, nor break that he's would get far. A cloak person quickly stop near the tree to gain it breathe back that making its exhaustion. But it won't stay here for too long that it heard a faint is coming toward it when it's continue to run without stop as it's know it.

Once its keeping running, running toward at the end of the forest, hoping its attacker won't come this far, knowing it can survive that dreaded chaos. Once it's found an open path when it's finally got from the forest for hours and never stop, until a dead end take that this path is leading toward the bottom of the cliff that the rocks are soaking wet along with few grass as well.

A cloak person is now complete surrounding, that it could back toward forest, hoping it could give a slip, it can buy some time. . . Until . . . it's too late when an approach have finally come out from the forest while the rain is still heavy pouring when a voice said it out—

"Tony Marsh," a dark voice when it's speak out to Tony Marsh, one of the Order Knights who lead at the Battle of Kolour Island for several months, until an event have happen in the Digital World.

Tony Marsh, quickly turn around and revealed that he have brown eyes with dark brown hair underneath his cloak hood, pale colour and wear commando uniform with pocket with commando steel boots that the colour couldn't tell since the rain is still heavy pouring without stopping. Once he turn and see a black hooded cloak with a mask to protect it identity, but the figure who happen to be male, when the cloak said to him.

"You finally revealed yourself after all this time," he said to him with dark light voice underneath his mask. "Knowing you clever enough to kill your troopers before you make your escape at Kolour Island. But this time, you won't escape this time."

Tony may have heard about this character, during his exile run. An Order Killer they called him that he killed so many remaining Order, killing one-by-one while the Order went to hide, without seeing or heard from him. This character is almost like Killer Adam, a powerful General during the war that he killed so many troopers and few Order Knight and Cadet that he love to kill. But this one, is not the same to compare on Adam Eater. Tony have no choice but to fight when the rain is continually pouring when he got out his Digi-sabre from his belt that cross reference between a Digivice and a sword that combine to make a Digi-sabre. Tony have no further choice but to battle when he activates his hilt button that summon a blade, that his blade is emerald green when his body is transformation into a Digimon, knowing his body is now half Digimon and half human.

Once the transformation is complete that his half form is MagnaAngemon/HolyAngemon, next form of Angemon, except he doesn't have sword and the beam shield except his right hand hold his Digi-sabre when he can hear humming sound from a blade. As for the Order Killer, he quickly got out his blade in quickly and revealed that his Digi-sabre is crossguard and revealed his blade is crimson blade is dark buzzing sound with three individually blade to see two mini short blade on each side on top of his hilt.

Tony never face strong opponent before, knowing he survive the Battle of Dark Crayon with several Orders when over 100 of them were perished in that battle before the Chaos War begin when the Digital copy troopers and thus begin the war is started in the Digital World to stop Lord Angarmon.

Tony quickly charge that Order Killer when both blade are clashing each other. Tony hear that this character killed Milo Thatch and his Cadet, Audrey were the first kill when the Unexpected Purge have begun and both of them were first discover from their hide out. Until he learn that few more of them were killed by the hand of Order Killer such as Keira Samon and her Cadet, Evan Harder. And also Iain Armstrong, Adam Bay, Sayer Ramdan and more of them were killed by the hand of Order Killer.

Tony use his Digi-form III, Mat'sakai, an ancient form move when he use it when his Master taught him about the form move that he so good at it. Mat'sakai is swifter move, a bold move when the blade is keep clashing, over and over again. As for the Order Killer when he use a cross combination when he use Mat'saki and At'or, a famous acrobatic skilled when he use it to jump on the rock like a frog from Tony's behind when Tony and quickly jump when Tony use his defend formation to block that attack and continually clashing their blade whence the rain is still pouring quite heavenly in the Digital World. Their blade is almost sizzle like found of fry, knowing their blade can hold on the rain as long as possible.

Tony quickly swing his sabre and clash it again and so is the Order Killer and yet he sense something different from that character, like a close familiar from that he can't put his finger while the blade is clashing when both of them using Mat'saki at the same time, when the hold break when both blade are still clashing.

"Your skill is most impressive," he gesture on Tony's move. "But, you are no match against me."

"We shall see," he replied to him, knowing his voice is English with British accent, that the Order Killer can understand fluid languages, when holder break loose when Order Killer spin routine blade, the fight is still engage that he quickly charge Tony with every strength against strong opponent when he use his rage attack call Ta-ack.

Ta-ack is the rage move that driven to the dark side, that form was remove and brand since Order was rebuild from the ash when Magnus and other refuse to use it since it driven Mark into solemn madness and kill his Cadet Natasha at the heart of Dark Mountain, but that was long ago when Restoration Order was currently rebuild in the Digital World, before hope take place.

Tony tried to use his defend skill and try to use his Mat'saki, knowing he won't stand a chance against Ta-ack that combine with Mat'saki to make a terrible combo. He try what he could knowing the Line of the Order is depending the sake of the Digital World as he know it. Tony use his swift and slash with his Mat'saki attack to re-direct that assault, but this effort couldn't hold on much longer. As for the Order Killer, he couldn't use his Ta-ack, knowing his rage is out of bounden and close toward his range.

Tony use his attack onto the Order Killer when a quick flip from that Killer and quickly landed from his behind and try to joust in quick behind, but Tony quickly block it with his sabre, when the tip from the blade is clashing the blade as both of them graze one of the others.

"You're fast," he gesture on that Order Killer, to see remarkable move and hold on that sheer pressure. "Faster than I'd never seen before. It like someone, who taught you about the blade or better you act like an Order Knight."

"Your theory logical is pointless, Tony Mash, student of your Master, Steve Worthington III, Master of your Form III, who taught you about the blade in un-answer question that you won't understand," he read to him like profile reference CV.

"Someone like to read my profile history and knowing who is my master," he praise to hear it from him. "Either way, you can't win against the Purge."

"I'd beg to differ from your suggestion," he replied to him and then a pressure take place while the rain is still pouring and their colour blade is still sizzling with small smoke coming out from it, knowing the pressure is staying put from those two, knowing the battle give up.

"Surrender," Tony offer him a single choice, "so that I reverted back to the light to know who you are and where you come from. It is only way to surrender so that your life can re-heal the pain that endure inside from you. So what is it going to be then?"

The Order Killer is putting pressure with all his anger, his hate and yet . . . his wrath.

As the roar from the Order Killer when he quickly let go the pressure and continually use his Ta-ack and his Mat'saki, while Tony is keep using his defend and use his Mat'saki to against raging opponent in matter of second. Both of them won't give in every second whence the blade is continually clash at the same time. Tony is getting slightly exhausted, knowing his running is making sweat and hardly getting tried, but his strength can hold off in quickly second.

Once both are still clashing their blades with both Mat'saki in rapid second, until up upon the sky when a massive thunder strike upon it that mean, one of them is stab from the blade, knowing the battle is over.

An Order Killer, look gesture and look at his opponent that Tony Mash have finally stab when he use his combination attack onto him in quick second when he watch his fizzle data on MagnaAngemon and see his own blade has stab on Tony, abdomen area, knowing he finally manage to stab him.

Tony look at his abdomen and inside his helmet that his eyes are now wider in fear, that his body are now shaken when he let got his hilt from his right hand and land it on the ground when the blade switch off automatic that his data is now dissolve itself and reverted back into his human mode. An Order Killer quickly let got joist stab from him when a knee landing onto the ground that cover little bit of mud when Tony cover his wound and try to beneath in quickly second. Tony rose his head up and see an Order Killer is standing right toward him.

As Tony tried to hold on from that pain, when he grunt out with his teeth to endure it.

"Face it," an Order Killer said to him. "It's only a matter of time before you won't show up, so that I can kill you in quicker, knowing your body is tough, but you can't hold on the pain that endure it. Now die, like the others!"

As Tony is trying to gavel to hold in that pain he try to endure, when he quickly cough in blood that the pressure is taking his told when he said to him.

"I maybe died by your own blade as your glory," he cough out more in blood. "This . . . company is drive you in madness and let you corruption. Whatever in there have made you twist and made you suffer," he grunt that he try to endure once more. "This evil, I'd heard about it . . . it's making me sick, it something more that beyond Angarmon's Empire and you know it? You can't face them all, you can not find any more Order, not even . . . the Last Order."

A silent comes by on him when he finally said to him from his bitter silent. "And I will find him," until he give Tony brutal slash with his sabre and slash toward his upper chest when his body landing on the ground, whence the rain is still pouring, when he switch off his blade and place onto his belt on his right hand side.

Once he look at the body of Tony for quick second, by just looking at him and see that Remain Order have fallen, knowing the others are not far behind. Once he look at it, when he quickly got out his communication link and quickly press comlink channel.

"It's me," he spoken to it. "It's done. . . Mission accomplished."

Once he look at the body once final look. He pick Tony hilt sabre and begin his walk inside the shadow of the forest, when the thunder comes by that he's vanish without a trace from him, like a phantom.

* * *

"Wait, hold on," Torajiro halt Ange, knowing he's find it odd and slightly confusing when Ange look at him. "How did you know what happen in the Digital World that this Tony Mash was killed, I mean you were even there for that matter?"

Until a chuckle take place on him, that Torajiro have no idea whatsoever, when a confuse take place on Torajiro.

"A friend of mine said to me what happen to him," he replied to him. "Knowing that The Order are still lowering since what happen what a friend said to us. But the battle I'm not sure, so I made it up or heard a whisper rumour or-"

"A friend of yours," Torajiro have seen a picture of it. "I'd get it now. But still, I have no idea that my mother got into a tight schedule to raise me when I was a baby. Man, I have no idea whatsoever and yet my great auntie, help my mother how to raise me?"

"In the way, yes," he acknowledge to him, knowing that Miyako told him about how difficult to raise a single child, can be quite hard to raise them.

"Sound logic," Torajiro is quite embarrassing when he learn that he is a difficult handful child to raise at. "And also, this company, what kind of company from what your friend said about it."

A slowly exhale breath from Ange's nose, knowing he was there, when a friend said to him when he have no choice but to say, knowing that crisis is now over. "The Origination," he spoke out darkly.

"The Origination?" Torajiro is not familiar with that name in the Digital World since he know about it when his cousins said to him, long ago and yet neither of them didn't talk about the Origination.

"Trust me," he said to him in bitter tone, "you don't want to know about them."

"Okay," he's not sure why Ange refuse not to speak about it. "Anyway, carry on, I want to know happen next, in 2005?"

Until a smile upon on Ange, knowing Torajiro wanted to know when he continually said to him.

* * *

The DigiDestineds did have a great to spend their life without getting involve in the Digital World, except the war is still raging lose in the Digital World since Angarmon's Empire is now dethrone, when Magnus said to them after the baby was born that the war is nearly over so that the DigiDestineds can return to the Digital World once the war is over so that they can reunited their Digimon partners whatever they wanted to go, after the war is over.

But DigiDestineds didn't know that the troubling have set foot in the Digital World, that none of them didn't know, not one bit of it.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short, that I'd could make it longer extending version, but, it going to take a while to make it before I'd publish it. Author or Fanfiction writer can take weeks or months or even days to make this story chapters, some of them got writer block, like I do, knowing I too got some writer block to make an excellent story chapters scene.**

 **Now this chapter got something from your attending from that part, meet, an Order Killer, was ideal base on Kylo Ren and Darth Vader and the Order was base on the Jedi from Star Wars, knowing I love Star Wars and Jedi are my favourite including the Sith Lord as well. Knowing I love them and I adore them as well. So, who is that Order Killer and why the Order is losing it numbers? Something happen in the Digital World the Order are losing their numbers. Something happen to them is remain a mystery. Anyway I can't tell who it is when the spoiler will have to wait.**

 **Digimon Tri trailer 3: I watch it, Kari got infected that's what making Gatomon into Ophanimon Falldown Mode, a Fallen Angel and also that unknown Digimon was appear in the sky, what kind of Digimon is that, it like something that beyond all Digimon that no one have never seen it before so my theory is was it Daemon Super Ulimate or ZeedMillenniummon that Digimon was bad news knowing that Digimon was strongest of them all, knowing can't defeated ZeedMillenniummon, if that Digimon was confirm that, who know what could have happen and also Razielmon, Meiccomon Mega-level Digimon, if that name was confirm that Meiccomon was an Angel Digimon can Digivolve into Angel Digimon including Rosemon as well. Razielmon is Meicoomon Mega-form, and yet Jesmon have return and also Alphamon as back and both of them are up for a fight. But Tai said something, 'who is their true enemy,' whoever is that enemy must something to do with Libra or Yggdrasil or even ZeedMilleniummon or an old Digimon have return once more. That part will be revealed when it coming out on 30th September.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while that the Villagers are under attack. And also don't judge my writing, look at my Profile, thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **Sorry, I took so long knowing it has been months since what happen. Knowing it's took me forever to know what happen that some of them were writer block and sometime rearrange to know what happen next as the time being. Anyway enjoy this new chapter that I'd work so hard.**

Chapter 2: Attacker on the Villagers

The DigiDestineds are enjoy in their home without getting involve to know what happen in the Digital World, that none of them suspected a thing to know the damage in the Digital World. Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy are now in Odaiba High School. Joe is attending another school, not the same school with Tai and the other that his dream is to be a medical doctor to help people, instead he wanted to be first Digimon doctor to help Digimon from their sudden needed, but first he need to complete his task and his assessment before he'll pass his degree before he heading to college or university to train more to become a professional doctor knowing that his father and his brother were pound doctors from their time. Hoping they'll be pound to see him as a professional doctor.

As for the younger DigiDestineds, Davis along with Yolei, Cody, Kari, TK and Ken. Ken got different school that his education got better high score than any student from his public class, that's why his parents send to high education school knowing his parents were very pound on him. Davis and the other were attending at same Odaiba, except that Davis, Yolei, Kari/Hikari and TK/Takeru have finally wear school uniforms, apart from Cody, knowing he is the younger of the second generations of the DigiDestineds group, knowing all six of them are DNA partners.

Their parents were pound their kids were chosen as the DigiDestineds or known as Chosen Children, knowing their truly so special from their own eyes since they'd witness what happen in 1999 apart from Davis and the others were chosen in 2002. They're also never forget the Order who save their live against the raving of Maulmon along with the most dangerous Digimon for taking over the DigiDestineds hometown when they're job is too stop before the Chaos War begin in 2002 when the Orders along with Copy Troopers and the Celestials will do anything to stop the inferno war.

As for Ange and Grace, Angemon and Angewomon human code name that their, well, they're got some difficulty that their hardly to use some stuffs since their body were now altar into human form to understands to adapts to be a human when few Order Knights have taught them and to teach them to learn everything about human movement and learn how to be a human, of course that Angemon and Angewomon are Digimon angel humanoid that their life will change forever. They're still seeing the DigiDestineds from time-to-time to see how they're doing for the time before they're got back to finish their training, even Angewomon had well to learn adapts as a human understandable ways.

Miyako, Torajrio's mother is still raising a baby, but still she's very worried on her husband who never return for some time knowing the war is taking for forever since the Angarmon and the others were no more, except one of them survive as the Last Dark Lord commander. And yet, she's very worried so that Torajrio will see his father again so that both of them will enjoy their new life that Torajrio is making a better life in Odaiba, without becoming the second generations of the Order.

Back in Odaiba High School at the canteen where many older students are enjoy with their lunch and talking with their friends. A single boy, name Tai, leader of the DigiDestineds also known as The Leader of the Chosen Crest Trait when the Celestial inherit that name to Tai, knowing he's wielding courage. He's sitting down, eating his lunch when his friend and the first DNA partner Yamato/Matt comes along with tray with food.

"Mind do I sit with you?" Matt ask him, when Tai look at him when both of them wear same school uniform in light-blue jackets, same school shirts and same school trousers they're both wearing knowing they're live in the same school.

"Sure," Tai accepted him, knowing that both he and Matt are the first DNA Evolution/Shinka that when two Mega-level Digimon become one as Omegamon, one of the 13th Royal Knight, well 14th Royal Knights when they learn another Royal Knight long ago. They're did see another Omegamon whose partner is Nova Takariyuma against two of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World, now they're got their own Omegamon, when Matt is sitting down on a chair and start eating his own lunch.

"Any word of them?" Tai continually said to him and ask him, knowing that Yamato/Matt got a cousin from his mother side, knowing both of them are member of the Order when Matt finish a bite of his food.

"Not one bit of them," he replied to him. "I'd haven't hear from them for a while since they're told that the war is still raging on in the Digital World."

"Yeah, I get so," Tai firmly understand to him. "Knowing that since the Chaos War is still in large since we defeated Angarmon and the others, knowing that Digimon almost beat Omegamon/Omnimon along with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that none of our strongest Digimon couldn't beat him."

"Magnus said that Angarmon was rumour belief he is the strongest from the spread rumour in the Digital World," Matt explain to him. "Knowing he have a power that no mere Digimon couldn't defeated him along he's like an authority in the Digital World. But, I'd believe that Angarmon was temporally said back from knowing that Digimon who think he is the strongest of them all."

"I'll take your word from it," Tai agree on his best mate about Angarmon personal detail about him knowing it give him shiver on his bones. "Knowing that Digimon was gone for good." Matt is humming sound that he agree on him. "Speaking, how is that little guys?"

Matt sigh from his mouth. "You ask me so many time about it, he's fine!"

"I know," Tai replied to him. "I just wanted to see how he's doing that's all."

"He's fine," Matt said to him. "Asleep, as always knowing that little Torajiro is still well, you know what I mean from what I'd said about it."

"Fair enough," said Tai while he's taking a bite from his lunch. "But, still, I'm wondering about Agumon and the others knowing their perfect safe since the war spread in the Digital World, that the Celestials are promising to look after them in the safest place so that no Digimon can't looking for them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Matt heavy agree with him, knowing he too is wondering what happen to Gabumon and the others.

"We should help them," Tai urge him and almost yell out to him. "Knowing the war is still spread in the Digital World, knowing that your cousins got the upper hand and yet knowing that they're haven't respond to our mail or checking their mail.

"Calm down," Matt said to him after he taken some slip from his soda can. "Look, I understand the pressure it getting to you for the 3 years since the Digital World was under the emotional threat and environment during of your lackey. Beside, Magnus said to us that our Digimon is safe and secure from a perfect hide out."

"I'd suppose he's right," Tai admitted a defeat from what Matt/Yamato advise from Magnus said to him, while ago when Sora, the Wielder of Love and of course Izzy, the Wielder of Knowledge comes along with their tray with food when they spotted both boys are sitting down when they approach them.

"Hey guy?" Matt and Tai look at their direction and see Sora and Izzy comes along.

"Mind we join you?" Izzy ask them, knowing this table got plenty of space of at 6 students.

"Um . . . sure, make you're sure comfortable," said Tai, when Sora and Izzy took their seat that near toward Tai and Matt. "Any Izzy, did you receive any word from them?"

"Actually, I'd check any message from that there was no message from them," Izzy replied to him.

"Oh Tai, really?" Sora said to him, knowing Tai is quite suborn. "Knowing you wanted to ask about any news to know what happen in the Digital World. Seriously, Tai, the War is still lose and yet they're almost won the battle."

"I know that," Tai replied out to her. "I'd wondering to know any excellent news that, well, if the war is over."

"So am I," Izzy acknowledge to him when the other look at him. "Look, I too was worry on the others, knowing we learn so much the Orders, since the Celestial inherited the name called Traits DigiDestineds, knowing we're chosen to inheritance the Crests."

"I'd prefer called DigiDestineds," Tai mumbling to himself without getting involve, knowing he'd remember from what they said to the long ago.

"Either way, that the war is still breaking and yet no one haven't respond to us, knowing something happen to them," Izzy continually add on. "Or better, was the war still continually raging on?"

"Um . . . Izzy?" Sora said to him.

"Yes Sora?" He ask her.

"I hate to interrupted to you that um . . . was there any massager, regard from what you have spoken to know any excitement news to know did the war is over or not over?" Sora ask him in understandable question to him, regard about his knowledgeable words.

"I'd already said to Tai," Izzy rephrase to her from what he said. "There's no message from them, nor from Magnus or Nova. I know that the war is still raging on, that we could help them as backup to stop Angarmon's Chaos Empire, knowing Angarmon was destroyed."

"You forget that one of them have escape," Sora countered to him, knowing she was here too. "Knowing that Digimon is the last of the Dark General."

"That Digimon is nothing more than a coward from his manipulation alternative," said Tai. "Hoping that Digimon was destroy or force to leave."

"Conceding done," Matt highly agree with him, while he's taking a bite from his lunch.

"Oh right," Sora highly forgotten when she quickly to him. "Matt, how is Miyako's coping with Torajrio that I'd haven't see her for nearly 6 months, so how she's doing exactly?"

"Well, my mum usually come around to her place and help her to support knowing Miyako did an excellent jobs as a mother to look after the little one," he said to her. "Torajiro is doing his well, that he's still fast asleep in his cot."

"I can't figure out why Magnus, Nova agree that why Torajrio won't become the Next Order?" Izzy come up with a theory educational guess from his knowledge. "I know that all three of them agree that Torajrio will never go to the Digital World, that he should know about them and becoming the Next Order Generation. Its doesn't feel from what I'd concern about it, knowing they're excellent Member of the Order."

"Really Izzy?" Sora is finding amusing to him. "Did you hear from what Nova said, including Magnus?" she rephrase to him. "They're agree that Torajiro will never become the Next Order, that they're agree that their little guy is having an excellent life in our hometown, knowing it is their choice to have him as a new life for him."

"I'd guess you are right about it," said Izzy knowing he thought have gone down the drain, and yet he have to agree on Sora advice as a reminder that Torajrio is going to have an excellent life in DigiDestineds' hometown.

"I'm sure they will talk to him about Digimon," Sora is making a highly suggestion. "Knowing he's not a member of the Order, so that we can show him when he got older about, roughly 5 or 7 years old."

"I'll ask her," Matt promise to her, if he got time to have a word with Miyako. "Or better that my brother will ask her a question to beat me right to it."

"I'm sure that TK, will be alright," said Sora. "Besides, knowing he's still full pledge DigiDestineds, knowing he's wielding three most powerful emotion that opposite of Hope, that he control Hope, Wrath and Despair."

"Easy for you to say," Tai said to her. "I mean that TK/Takeru got three emotion crests, knowing he's control three different stage. I wonder it will effort us?"

"According to my old friend that TK/Takeru is the only who wielding three different crests," Izzy verified to him. "So no, we won't effort it, knowing that Angarmon's power is co-existed."

"Thank goodness for that then," Tai delighted from his relief from what he hear from Izzy statement, when he almost laugh out. "What's so funny?" Tai ask him.

"Oh nothing," he quickly lied to him. "Just some funny thought that's all."

"I see," Tai is keep an eye on to him while he's taking a bite on his lunch. "Anyway, did you train more on Angemon and Angewomon knowing there slightly very good on human developing tactic since you train them?" he ask Sora.

"Well, we did train them few more, but they're learn well," Sora replied to him, knowing that Angewomon and Angemon are slightly very good on their human developing skills. "But, we taught Angewomon about cooking, but that was while when she finally manage to start cooking, while you two taught Angemon about sport, well, you and Davis taught him about sport."

"I thought it was a good idea to understand about sport," Tai complained to her, knowing he is a huge sport fans.

"But my brother did taught him about writing including Angewomon which Izzy taught him about ABC letter to understand the writing understandable," Matt said to him, when he remember about writing when Izzy and his brother taught them about writing.

"It's a good idea to understand the writing and understand the numbers," Izzy said to him. "I know I did taught them about math about, well, you know what I'm going to say."

"Oh yeah," all three clamour out to each other that they know what Izzy mean about when they nod their head. Unknown to them that Daigo Nishijima, who's working at Agent of the Incorporated Administrative Agency whose undercover as a teacher have somehow spying on them that he TOO is wondering to know what happen in the Digital World, since he learn about the War was spend in the Digital World, while the DigiDestineds are having their conversation in their lunch period when he was outside the canteen to observe and watching knowing he will keep an eye on them, as one of the original DigiDestineds.

Daigo is slowly walk away from the DigiDestineds and heading toward his office, take less than minutes when he's having a deep thought from what the DigiDestineds said and yet he too is worry what happen to the Order since he last saw them long ago, before he approach toward his office.

"What if they were right," he said to himself without getting involve from the other. "What if did something to them? Knowing they're relieve any message from me as well. Knowing they made a promise to me since what happen long ago. But still, I'm pound that Magnus and Miyako got a child without becoming the Next Order, still he is very cute to see him," as he open the door from his office and inside in quick second and close it. "But still, I need to know what happen to them, knowing the war is still waging on the Digital World. I must know what happen to them or something bad would have happen to them."

* * *

"Whoa," Torajrio seem surprise from what Ange said to him. "Who know that Tai can be such reckless impatient leader that he wanted to know what happen in the Digital World and yet, I'd never heard that name, Daigo," he's unclear to know more about that character that he's never heard that name. "Who's Daigo?"

"He's the leader of the Original DigiDestineds," Angewomon 'Grace' said to him. "We have no idea that Daigo was the original long before we notice."

"Well that explain everything. And also who know that Tai can be suck reckless impatient leader that he wanted to know what happen in the Digital World and asking about everything, right?" Torajrio ask Ange, knowing he have no idea that Tai can be quite suborn and knowing he have no zero information about the Original that Daigo was one of them.

"Tell me about it," Ange agree with him, knowing Tai is Tai from his fools and his stupidity as always. "Tai Kamiya, is always wanted asking some question and answer, knowing he's deeply worried in the Digital World including Agumon and the others. You remember Agumon and the others, right?"

"Oh yeah," Torajrio said to him that he remember Agumon and the other when he was 7 years old when he first them as a friends to them, that he did play with them to have some fun and playing games with them. Knowing it was a fun memory he's have, playing with Digimon. "Knowing Agumon and the others are excellent fun to play with them. But I don't have any Digimon, knowing I have a Call since my Parents usually a Call, right? And do they have their own Digimon partner with them?"

This time Angewomon said to him, knowing she know anything as well when she said to him. "They did. Your parents got different verified of Digimon that your mother got two Digimon who got two golden rings on them and your father got the Leader of the Royal Knights."

"Royal Knights?" Torajiro is not familiar with that name.

"Royal Knights are the highest security in the Digital World," Ange explain to him. "Your father gain control of the Royal Knights, of 14th Royal Knight knowing they're believe he's the king and take command of the Royal Knights."

"Whoa, sound like my father is making an excellent king in the Digital World," said Torajiro with excitement voice.

"Well, not exactly," Angewomon said to him. "Your father is not keen to be the King of the Royal Knight. But he believe those Royal Knights are very suitable to be guardians of the Order and excellent Watcher to the Order, but his partner is the Leader of the Knight."

"I see," Torajrio have understand the meaning why his parents were chosen as the Order and got their own Digimon partner for good reason at all. "I wish I could have my own partner, but you said to me that my parents refuse one, knowing they're decided to give me a new life, so is that way my parents were hiding from me?"

"Um . . . more like 50 out of 50," Ange give him a half correction that half of them were not so-good from what he said. "But do you remember that Patamon and Gatomon with those two ring on them?"

Until Torajrio memory is started to kick. "Oh yeah, I'd remember them, they're good friend to me. Wait, those two are my mother Digimon partner?" he exclaimed and gasp out that he learn that his mother got different Patamon and Gatomon. "That is so cool, but why they're ending up with Kari/Hikari for good reason? You said to me that Miyako have decided to give her partner to her, right?"

"That is correct," Angewomon 'Grace' said to him. "Your mother decided to give Hikari/Kari two Digimon that they're believe she's special to use them, knowing that Kari is suitable to look after them."

"Huh?" Torajrio have that his mother give her own partners to Kari that he have no idea that Kari can be that special. "That's sound interesting from what I'm learning. And also what happen next?"

When Angemon 'Ange' continually tell Torajrio what's happen next. Only what's happen in the Digital World.

* * *

Back in the Digital World, thing are not so happen in the Digital World since the war is waging on between the Order and Chaos for the past 300 years (3 years in Earth term) since the rampaging happen in the Digital World, knowing that the DigiDestineds wants to know what happen in the Digital World. They have no idea that the Order almost won the war, until a something is goes wrong that the Order population have somehow goes down in mystery that effect on all Digimon that something is not right. That the balance is somehow overdoes and something caught off-guard that the balance is losing their weight, knowing the Order jobs is too restore the balance in their natural will.

Many Digimon were wondering to know what happen to the Order until they learn this Origination they never heard about it since it usually Angarmon's Chaos Empire, but this Origination is highly new to them for the time being. Later they heard a rumour that one of them have somehow in league with the Origination and the title called Order Killer by killing any remaining Order from their hideout that hidden in the light avoid from the dark and also killing opposing who's make a threat to the Origination will be terminate from their highly excessive. Later at one of the local village was in southern east section in the middle of the night after the sun is going down that few Digimon are standing lookout portals. There 16 Knightmon in cleanse silver armour with huge great sword along with 10 little Digimon called Gladimon are serve to protect the Digital World. There also 25 rock-like Digimon name Gostumon and there 30 Meramon and 30 BlueMeramon, blue counterpart of Meramon. They're standing guard to keep their watchful eyes from their local distinction as a standing route, some Digimon were taking their break before their daily route take place on them.

The village was usually well over 200 more Digimon, but this is a standing proceeded. At one of village that the light is still one, knowing that someone is still inside the main cabin, including some light outside from the village. Inside the local cabin, there is four person inside the same cabin. One of them is sitting down is wearing a robe in cream robe with brown flat line with brown hair with ponytail behind his hair, fair, with blue eyes. Three of them are in opposite direction as the gathering when three of them were sitting down in different seat. One of them is a teenager who have got green jacket with white line on them with number 10 of it with black shirt with blue jeans and black and white sneaker trainers with blown hair, pale, and green eyes. The second person is resemble of a 10 years old who got black hair, light tan colour with brown eyes and wear blue and white hoodies with pale blue jeans with black and white trainers with white lace on it. The third person who is older than those two who have got black wavy hair with green, pale and wear some kind of tuxedo in white jacket with rich pink on his collar with white trouser and white smart shoes he's wearing.

His name is Steven Worthington III, one of the original Order who live in the Digital World for very long time and one of the few survive from the Purge. He learn what happen to his students were killed in the purge or killed by the Order Killer from his felt distance. Steven's nationally is British that he fluently understand any language that the Digital matrix can translate into his system when he was train long ago. Behind him that two more Order have survive name Ben Lowenthal and Ash Taylor. Ben Lowenthal is an American when he was chosen in the Order long ago. He learn the death of his old Master, Declan, who didn't make it from the Expected when he quickly run from the Expected and met Ash, his life time friend who also survive the Expected. Ash Taylor is a Japanese and life time friend to Ben. Of course Ben can understand fluently language from the Digital matrix from is training. Ash is also survive the Expected when he learn the death his old Master, Risa Matsumo who didn't expected when both he and Ben watch the death his master that she did what she could to stop those madness in second they gun her down for good. Thankfully both of them are Order Knight, not Cadet.

The robe man was actually Gennai, well he's not Gennai. He's actually one of his copy counterpart name Hogan, an Australian counterpart who somehow met few remain Order when they discuss and talk about to know what happen when Hogan give Steve install chip memory stick when he smile upon those three.

"This discovery would be huge to all us," Hogan said to them in Australian accent that Steve, Ash and Ben understand his speaking. "Knowing this would be a greatest discovery, knowing this chip give us the key. The location of the First Order Temple."

"That mean whoever found the First Order Temple," Steve said to him in British accent. "Knowing that one of the Order have finally found during it hidden, well understand the truth of the Order and who is the First Order in the Digital World."

"I agree," Hogan agree with him. "I understand this threat and know that this Origination will never rest until they found you and many others of the Order, but they can't find the Last Order that one of your team have found it. I fear the legend rumour will become spread, so that Order will never be rebuild the Order."

"There's still hope," Ben said to them in American accent. "I know there's still is that we almost won the war. Now we under a threat for not knowing what happen, and also the fate of the DigiDestineds," he highly concern on the DigiDestineds about their return.

"I understand the logical have yet to become," Hogan said to him. "We must learn more about this Origination. But still, without the Order to re-population that mean the balance is becoming more weight by the minutes and soon that everyone will hunted."

"Not all, one of them who found it, he or she will become the Last of the Order," Steve verified to him. "As long this chip is location to know where is it," he look at the chip is a cross reference between chip and a memory stick in dim dark pale black and grey colour. "The information and the location to know where the First Order Temple."

"To learn about the First Order Temple, so that the secret of the Temple will be revealed," Hogan smile upon them when suddenly Meramon quickly run toward the local cabin in freighting new.

"We got company," he quickly said to them, "and it heading toward our direction."

Steve and the others quickly rush from the local cabin and see something toward the local village in quick second when Steve use his scope that he quickly got it out from the cabin to see what's coming, until it was those carrier fighter about three of them is heading toward, knowing this is bad news from them.

"You are leave," Steve quickly urge Hogan as a direct order.

"No," Hogan disagree to him. "You must leave. All of you, knowing line of the Order is depending you."

"Are you sure about it?" Ash is highly concern to him when he speak to him in Japanese voice.

"I'm done hiding," said Hogan. "Now, you three, now go so that the others will cover your escape. Now move while you had your chance, now go!"

Until all three of them have no choice but to accept to him is word, when Steve, Ben and Ash quickly make their moves, before those carriers is making a touchdown, while Hogan quickly said to all Digimon.

"Make ready on your battle position!" he yell out as a direct order when all Digimon is making their position as stand by ready to make sure those carriers will touchdown the surface when all Digimon clamour to each other to hold and mark their standby position. While Steve and the others make move, knowing their line of the Order is depending on them as their part of their survival.

Once all Digimon are ready their standby position when three carriers is nearly toward the villages while Digimon is making their position.

"Hold! " Hogan said to them in direct order to them when carriers have make their touchdown. The carrier is large and huge that fit well over 50 Digimon inside them, but those carriers are special kind use in the war, that colour is hard to see to know what colour is it when the carrier have final made a touchdown when the hissing comparison is finally open that someone is inside. "Fire!" he yell out when all Digimon begin their attack.

Inside the carriers, when someone is inside the carriers and inside carriers are copies troopers over 300 of them, in cleanse silver and white armour and helmet with Digi-blaster on them to begin their shoot at them when they yell out by clamouring words when they're shot at so many Digimon who begin their open fire on them, when most of their troopers are shot down from the unexpected firing assault from Digimon moves when they're begin their fire on them.

One by one many Digimon were shot that their body can't dissolve because that blaster is allow their Digimon bodies will never to be expose nor dissolve their body can't reverted back into a Digi-Egg. Many Digimon use their moves and manage to hit over 19 of them when they yell and grunt out at the same time knowing they're too many of them. Knowing these troopers who fought in the war have somehow turn their back against the Order that it is still a mystery on them.

Logan look at the many Digimon are doing their best to stop them, until one by one that few Digimon were shots from Digi-blaster, but that blaster is Anti Digi-blaster and see few Digimon corpses are lying position and see the sizzling smoke from their body. Even Gostumon were afraid that their attack power have no effect on them at all when Logan saw those blaze-trooper with their flamethrower guns to burn the villager local supplies, while the other troopers quick rustle some Digimon who's unable to fight back and capture and escort them in the gathering circle. Outside the villager, Steve look at the battle is blazing chaos that's spread in the local village. He should help them, knowing that the Order's job is to protect and helping Digimon from their needed. But he can't knowing the Order need to survive. Should he help or run like coward to survive?

Ben and Ash look at the village, knowing many Digimon won't stand a chance against until both nod to each other, when both of them look at Steven, knowing Steven is one of the Original Restoration Order.

"You go," Ben said to Steve from Steve's surprise. "You must give the information to the DigiDestineds. They need to know about it and their explanation."

"We're done running," Ash add on to him. "Go, we can hold them off. Now go!" Ash give him a final order when Steve nod at them, when he quickly run into the forest for his best chance to survive.

"May the Data be will you," Ben said to him in his final moment to one of the Original Order, when both boys got out their Digi-sabre, knowing this is their final battle, knowing their fate is almost draw near to them when they quickly run back toward the village.

The battle is over, many Digimon were shot and non-data. 12 Meramon were shot, 23 BlueMeramon as well along with half of Knightmon and 4 Galdimon and 12 Gostumon as well when Hogan is now seize capture by two trooper, the copies troopers who use them in the war, knowing they're still wearing in their same armour and their same texture when they approach them when all Digimon are hurdle in the gathering position that all troopers are circle at them in formation with their blaster in position in lock and loaded as Logan was halt near the village with two troopers are standing at his sides.

Logan look at the one carrier and see one of them is heading out is none other than Order Killer. Obverse that Tony Marsh did what he could to stop him and met his fate. An Order Killer is approach one Gennai copy counterpart face-to-face knowing he still wearing that mask when he sinister glare at him.

"At least we're finally found you, Logan," Order Killer said to him, knowing he's still wearing his mask to protect his identity. "You have done tried from your hiding."

"Not all of me are refuse to hide." Logan replied to him. "Look like Tony have met his fate."

"Tony Marsh was an excellent decoy, knowing that the others have something," Order Killer quick said to him. "We know what we come for exactly."

"And I know why you join them, before you inherit the name called Order Killer," said Logan that he may learn the truth from this Order Killer from what he speak about it.

"The map that I know about" he ignore Logan advice that he continue said to him. "Is it true that this map will lead toward the First Order Temple? And now you will give it to the Origination."

"The Origination is nothing more than a thorn of the dark embrace," Logan clarified to him. "Why did you join them?"

"I choice them," he quickly answer to him, so that his rage is slowly begin his pressure to allow his rage taken his place.

"You may try," he said to him in his final words, "you cannot deny the feeling from your cherish you care about it."

"You're so right," he quite with him until he quickly activities his crossguards Digi-sabre in crimson red sound when he hoist his weapon in the air when a panic come alone that frighten remain Digimon and quickly swing toward Gennai abdomen area when his body is lying on the ground, unable to dissolve into data. "Guess that you have wrong," just before he deactivates his sabre when suddenly.

"No!"

He quickly heard a voice when he heard two humming light sound coming from his north-east distance and see two Digimon is running toward him. One of them who's wielding blaze orange and the other is blue and the holder are two Digimon who coming toward them. One of them who look like a Power Rangers in actual suit who's actually a humanoid with cybernetic right arm completely in dim clear grey colour including its mask is also the same colour as its arm and it have very long pale dark red scarf that lower toward bottom of it feet with single belt with single red colour that attach toward it. That name is Justimon who wielding blue sabre and the other one who is equal size to compare Justimon in smooth red Digi-armour in yellow colour line that surround everything from outer line with black protective suit, muscular like Justimon. It battle helmet is resemble of Greymon but different with spike blond hair with blue eyes with human mouth on him. That name is Agunimon who wielding orange blade and both of them few remain Order when of them are rushing toward the Order Killer for murder Logan.

"How gullible they turn out to be," he gesture on them, knowing they wants to fight in the name of the Order.

As two Order Knight is almost approaching him when Order Killer quickly swings into a colliding moment when Agunimon is quickly swing his blade sabre when the block take place on the sabre when both of them using their form on them also Justimon as well, when he too is use his own form. Agunimon is Form V: Ni'hah-dum the swiftest move and also Justimon is using Form III: Mat'saki as a countermeasure to stop but the Order Killer is also using Form II: Po'sho, a posh move and also combine with Form V as a combination to make them a loose balance.

But Agunimon and Justimon won't lose their balance, knowing they're trained to understand how to balance the sabre, when all three clashes their blade in quick second when the Order Killer slowly move toward them, but all three quickly use the same method in repeating method. Many Digimon watch some furies battle between Order vs Order Killer and neither of them never give up knowing their skills are pro too pro from what they concern. They could help them, but they're surrounded by copies troopers with their anti-Digi blaster knowing that baster can't dissolve living Digimon, so they're trap and they're break out. While the Order are still up against the Order Killer.

The Order Killer is almost admiring on them, knowing their skills is balance that one of them is swifter and the other one is using focus in lesser swift. When another clashes from their sabre that Agunimon is using Form V and combing with Form III and also Justimon is using Form III and Form I: Shin'ak, a Cadet Move and beginner step form he using while the Order Killer using Form II and Form V as a powerful combo to weaken the enemy. All three still clashes their blade in quickest second only the Order got excellent advance on their blade, but the Order is somehow using those move that no one know who or what inside that mask, that they believe he's a phantom.

Once all three of them continually their blades in random same place with exact same move they're using. But the Order Killer is not ready, not ready to surrender to the Order, knowing they need to survive since the Purge hoping they will rebuild the Order, but they won't stay hidden for too long. He continually battle two Order Knight in fearless duel that neither of them will never give up or neither to be killed. Order Killer continually use those two forms against Agunimon and Justimon. He know those two and knows their former master were killed in Unexpected Assault, knowing their coward away without seeing or ruining their destiny to allow their fate to become one of the Digital. But now, their fate is now uncertain for them in engaging duel when he continually their blades in quick speed on them.

Agunimon and Justimon still use them, but the speed is somehow different from what he's using, it like he using something, much, much different from what they encounter it like he using the dark side move; the anger – Ta-ack- the Rage move. They're know about form, but this one is like they're never encounter before in their life. Order Killer is quickly swing with his sabre, until he manage to separate the combination attack when he use kick onto Agunimon chest and landing him on the ground and continually engage to Justimon with a single combat. Justimon is grunt out to him but a merely dodge from him when two of them clashes their sabre that he using Form III but the Order Killer using Form II, in posh style tactic to overcome the pair in very quick second. Agunimon is slowly regain his confidence back when he saw his friend is engage in a duel. Justimon need whatever to stop him with Form III and Form I in quickest second with sheer pressure to stop him. Until the Order quickly spin his sabre, and use his Ta-ack to bash the blade together that loosen Justimon's ability that he exclaimed out knowing that Justimon is half Digimon and half human that he try to block it in quick mere second. Order Killer can see fear on him when he continually duel him in blink second when he finally manage to stop him by stabbing Justimon's armour chest plate, when he heard a gasp sound from Justimon.

"No!" Agunimon cried out when he saw Order Killer pull out his sabre from Justimon and see data-frizzle on him when Justimon body is now lying on the ground, revert back into his human form, as Agunimon is now shock, compete paralyse in fear that he lose his friend when he glare at Order Killer when he yell out to him when he quickly rose and run toward him when both of them clashes their blades in mil-second.

"You're anger for losing your friend," Order Killer admiring to him. "But, you strength will never defeat me."

"Guess again," he quickly replied, after their clashes their blade together when Aguimon quickly borrow his friend sabre and quickly activates, knowing he's still remain in his half form and use both sabre in quickly second, clashes two blades against one blade with powerful humming sound on the blades.

Aguimon is quickly rapid using Form V again, without using Form III, knowing he lose his friend in anger duel. He know that Aguimon is a Warrior of Fire, knowing that fire will make thing burn, while an Order Killer is continually using Form II and Form V as a quickest combo to overcome Aguimon quickest move knowing that Form V, Ni'hah-dum is one of the swiftest and slashes move was inverted by the Order long ago before the Restoration Order comes along. Order Killer know his move when he estimate his strength to him. Aguimon is still using hid form that Order Killer is quickly his At'or to use his leg and hand as a combo that confuse on Aguimon blindness when Aguimon roar out toward until, contract have been made when Order Killer swing his blade toward Aguimon upper chest when the battle is over. Aguimon is stood still, in complete paralyse when he look at the roost mark on his chest that his eyes were almost bulge out when drop and let go his sabre on the ground when his body is half-frizzle when his body is now reverted into a human when he lying on the ground, un-move that Order Killer have finally killed another remained Order.

Many Digimon were now shock to see an Order Killer have manage and somehow kill them that they thought, well, rumour that an Order Killer was a Cadet was more like an Order Knight from what they thought. Order Knight switch off his weapon and place onto his belt as he walk approach toward bed body of Ben and pick up two sabre, knowing those sabre are part of his prize collection when a commander of the copies trooper said to him.

"Sir?" he ask him in direct order. "The villagers?"

After long his deep thought after he done with those Order Knight he battle when he said to him. "Exterminate."

"Yes sir," he fully acknowledge to him when he give his troops to lock on their position. "On my mark," he halt them as a direct order when many Digimon were now afraid. "Fire!" he shout out as primary order when all copies trooper are quickly fire toward them and hear so many scream from them, while an Order Killer make his move, and hear so many scream of so many Digimon have begin to witness to see the terror of the Origination.

* * *

"That's cruel!" Torajrio exclaimed out knowing this Origination have butcher innocent Digimon. "There's no way that The Origination can be that cruel to massacre innocent Digimon!"

"I quite agree with you," Ange agree with him, knowing the life of Digimon is very important since he learn what happen in 2005 that his friends explain what happen in the village. "But it is the rule of the Origination from those whose making threat will terminate that they'll never reverted back into a Digi-egg."

"A coward attack," Torajrio said to him that he believe that the Origination are nothing more than coward who's refuse to fight back and killed so many innocent Digimon. "What kind of madness that killed so many life of Digimon that they're won't stand a chance, well, most of them did fight back. But why the Origination killing so many innocent Digimon?"

"That's part, I'm not sure about it," Ange admit to him knowing he have no idea why the Origination killed innocent life of Digimon. He understand the pain from what Torajrio said about killed innocent Digimon is make thing worst. Angewomon 'Grace' also agree on him, knowing killed many innocent Digimon from the Origination was indeed a coward assault against innocent Digimon will make thing worst.

"The Origination are nothing more than a fool disorder," this time Angewomon 'Grace' said to him. "Knowing their crime committed treason in the Digital World. But the information is very small. That's why we don't want to talk about, explain story from what me and Ange were going to say."

"I understand," Torajrio firmly agree with her, knowing that Angemon and Angewomon have been though time since what happen in 2005, that's why they don't want to talk about it. "But still, Ben and Ash didn't make it since an Order Killer killed them, knowing you said that the Order is losing their number and struggle to survived since what happen and yet," he start to get curious, "how did know everything about the villager and cool fighting ability? I'd take it, that your friend told you everything what happen name Steve is it?"

When a smile upon Ange, "you need learn well," he correct to him. "Yes, Steve told me everything. The loss of his great student and the loss his friends and allies that he lose everything since the Purge still rampaged what happened since he told me, Angewomon and the DigiDestineds. But not all of them told me and the other what happen in the Digital World."

"You mean some Order who survive purge and reunited with the DigiDestineds including my mother?" Torajrio made guess to him, when a positive smile upon Ange and Grace that Torajrio guess have turn out to be correct.

"I had to guess," he hate when he guess it out from his educational guess when he making a frowning look on him.

"More like 50-50 per odd," Angewomon clarified to him, when she fold her arm and lean against the door when she smile at him.

"Anyway," Ange continually said to him. "Shall I continually what happen next?"

"Please do," Torajrio accepted Angemon continuation story so that he wanted to know what happen to his parents since 2005.

* * *

 **Yes, I know. It's short. I understand you wanted longer version but the truth is I got some writer block that I can't what happen next. True story.**

 **Anyway, there are some cameo words from what I mean. Like Ash Taylor was base of the name of Ash Ketchum from Pokémon and VeronicaTaylor, the original voice of Ash. So both name are cameo. And also Ben Lowenthal was base on a name Ben Tennyson from Ben10 and Yuri Lowenthal the voice of teenager Ben. And also another camo name was in there, Rica Matsumoto was a cameo name, the Japanese of Ash Ketchum. So I use her as a cameo and also Declan is also base on Yugioh ARC V. But no this is Declan in Digimon not in Yugioh, the detail will have to wait for the being.**

 **Anyway in this story was an ideal base on Star Wars Force Awaken the villagers was under attack by the First Order trooper including Kylo Ren talking to member Church of the Force is similar story. And this chapter hold the key to know that location of the First Order Temple was equal, but different to the First Jedi Order. So yeah there one or two hidden Easter words in there.**

 **Also if you don't understand what those form meaning to you, look at my profile to help you to know what its mean. Okay.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while that Thing are so Good what happen lately that Order Killer have found another one and the DigiDestined are still having their conversation and also Takari. And also don't judge on my writing, look at my profile.**


End file.
